


After the Show...

by HPFangirl71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a lot of pent up energy after the show... so does Zayn... they rid themselves of it... together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Show...

**Author's Note:**

> I just want it noted that this is my first time writing this fandom... my first time writing any RPF at all actually. Here's hoping I didn't botch it up. If I did, please don't throw anything sharp. :D
> 
> This story does contain a slash pairing with sexual implications so Please Do Not Flame!! Enjoy!! <3

**After the Show…**

He can still feel the music coursing through his body as they leave the stage. It’s the incredible feel of adrenaline rushing through his system and he isn’t quite sure how to get rid of it. Niall takes several deep breaths on the car ride over to the hotel but he can feel the energy coursing throughout his body. He just needs to move; he can’t sit still…

He jokes around with Harry and Louis in the hallway but ultimately he knows they’re all tired and ready to crash for the night. He wishes it was that easy for him. He fumbles with the key card at the door to his room and wonders what it’ll be tonight. Maybe it’ll be video games or listening to some Justin Bieber till he’s finally tired enough to sleep. Or maybe he’ll try a bit of warm milk and a late night chat with friends, all he really knows is it’ll probably be hours till he’s able to rest.

What he’s not expecting is the knock at the door. Pulling it open, he’s surprised to see its Zayn. He ushers him in and sees that Zayn’s as pent up as he is. He can tell by the nervous movements of his body and he has to smile just a bit. It’s good to know he’s not the only one the music effects like this.

They begin talking about the show, both of them visibly wound and energetic. He gets them both drinks from the mini fridge and they sit on the couch that’s the mainstay of the suite’s large living space. Niall turns on the telly and begins randomly clicking through the channels even though nothing really appeals to him at the moment. He’s more focused on what Zayn’s saying to him even though it’s not really anything that important; he’s just making small talk. 

What throws him for a loop is when Zayn pulls the remote from his hand and moves in close. His lips are only centimeters away and Niall knows what’s about to happen between them. He should be shocked but instead all he feels is excitement. When Zayn’s lips press against his own, he’s completely onboard. His lips part to the slow caress of that kiss. Zayn’s tongue darts in and out of his mouth in a teasing manner. And it doesn’t stop there, that kiss becomes another and another…

Later when they’re lying naked in his bed, he doesn’t have regrets. He can recall vividly every kiss, every caress, and every thrust of Zayn’s cock inside him; they bring him no remorse. It’s his first time being with a bloke and surprisingly, it was pretty amazing. As Niall leans his head against Zayn’s chest, drifting off to sleep, he knows he’s found it. He’s found the way to get himself out of the music’s grip, to rid him of the energy and excitement…

He’s found a way to bring himself back from it all… and incredibly, its Zayn.


End file.
